


Kind of a one-night stand

by MrsT (mnilsson74)



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnilsson74/pseuds/MrsT
Summary: Ever since you met and the difference in experience were obvious, they have worked hard on your experience so to speak and tonight it was time for a new adventure, the one-night stand. As it were, you were in the same town for one night only and had decided to play out your fantasy to be picked up at a bar or a party by a man and then go home and have wild sex before one of you left, even if the end still were a bit hazy on the details.
Relationships: Tico Torres/Reader





	Kind of a one-night stand

Ever since you met and the difference in experience were obvious, you had worked hard on your experience so to speak and tonight it was time for a new adventure, the one-night stand. As it were, you were in the same town for one night only and had decided to play out your fantasy to be picked up at a bar or a party by a man and then go home and have wild sex before one of you left, even if the end still were a bit hazy on the details. 

It was already quite late when you went directly to the hotel from your appearance at the gaming convention and took a quick shower before putting on make up, choosing a black dress with a plunging neckline, black lingerie with garters and stockings and, of course, a pair of killer heels from the wardrobe. You put on the lingerie, naturally in the order he has told you to before with the panties last, so that they could come of first. Finally, letting the hair down and shaking it made its natural locks come out. Looking in the mirror you smiled and thought that he probably wouldn’t be disappointed. 

Since you weren’t meant to been seen together just yet you had decided to go with the bar option and you took the elevator down to the bar in the hotel.  
You slid onto a bar stool and ordered a drink. The bar wasn’t as quiet as you thought so you bit your lower lip and looked around a bit nervous. Would he be OK with this? When you decided to meet here you didn’t know that it was fully booked mostly with doctors that were in town for a convention. 

\- I’m so sorry for being late!

Confused you looked up and saw Lexi, David’s wife, slide into the bar stool next to you. 

\- Hi, but why...  
\- Let me explain. Tico told us what you were doing so me and David decided to come along and play the same game since you don’t seem to be the kind of girl that go to bars alone to be picked up.  
\- He told you? you asked with rapidly blushing cheeks. But you’re right I’m not that kind of girl.  
\- We made him. He couldn’t give us even one good reason why you weren’t coming to the hotel to see him when the two of you finally were in the same town for a night.  
\- He told everyone? you asked with a groan.  
\- No, just me and David.  
\- Oh... OK, good.  
\- He asked me to check with you for a colour, both in general but also with this change of plans.  
\- Green, she answered with a flutter in her stomach.  
\- Good.  
\- But damn it! Doesn’t he know the concept of keeping things private?  
\- He does, but he also knows that me and David play the same game sometimes and if anyone were to see if you’re not green it’s me. If you were even the slightest hint of yellow or red there isn’t a chance in hell that he would proceed.  
\- I know, he’s been quite clear with the fact that if I ever say green if I’m not, we’ll never play this game again. But back to you, you’re the one asking you mean? I think you owe me at least one small secret.  
\- Yes, I am. Surprised?  
\- A bit but who am I to judge, you smiled.  
\- Now that we’ve settled this, let’s play. OK?  
\- OK, still confused, but OK. 

You started talking about small things in general and Lexi quickly made you feel very comfortable with the situation. A short while later you more felt than saw that Tico and David came into the bar and order themselves a couple of drinks. You quietly sighed but straightened your back when Lexi just looked at you. With a defiant look in your eyes you declared that you were going to order another drink for yourself and asked Lexi if she wanted one, Lexi just smiled and said yes knowing exactly what you were thinking since Tico had laid out the plan for her with him ordering you a drink when you almost had finished your first one. But two could play this game, if he changed the rules you could change the rules. But Lexi also smiled because she could guess the consequences of this choice even if you weren’t fully aware of them but she sincerely hoped and guessed that you would enjoy them when you did get aware. Without hesitating you signalled the bartender that you wanted refills. 

You got your drinks and continued talking until they almost where finished with them the bartender approached you. 

\- The gentlemen down the bar would like to buy you a drink. Would that be ok?  
\- What men? Lexi asked.  
\- The two men in black with whiskey glasses.

You both looked down the bar like you didn’t already knew the men were and nodded towards the bartender. 

\- Yes, that would be OK.  
\- Same as you already have?  
\- Yes, please that would be great.  
\- Coming up.

The drinks arrived and a couple of sips into the drinks the men approached the women and introduced themselves. You were very happy that Lexi and David were there so you could follow their lead. But finishing off the third drink loosened your inhibitions so you felt more comfortable with the situation and took more part in the conversation. 

\- One more drink?  
\- I’d love one.

He ordered you one and when you got it you tasted no alcohol and raised your eyebrow to him. 

\- Hope you like it.  
\- Just what I needed. 

The bar got even more crowded when a large group of probably doctors entered so Tico stood closer to you and you felt the warmth from his body, making you shiver. With a desperate hint in your eyes you looked at him and almost screamed of happiness when he asked if you wanted to join him on the small dancefloor in the corner of the bar. You leaned over to Lexi and told her where you were going and whispering a soft thank you in her ear. 

\- Remember, always be honest, she whispered in your ear before she turned to David with a smile. Your place or mine?  
\- Mine, he answered and picked up his phone to order a taxi. 

Tico took you hand and lead you to the dancefloor where he immediately pulled you into his arms a bit more desperate and tighter than you’d think that a one-night stand would do but you didn’t care. You were where you belonged. He loosened his hold on you a bit and started dancing. After a couple of songs his hands started to roam over your body and you quickly felt it respond with hardening nipples and wetness between your legs. 

\- Can I kiss you? he whispered in your ear. 

You nodded and lifted your face to his. He slowly kissed you and let his tongue trace your lower lip before he slipped it in between your lips to challenge you. You accepted the challenge and let your tongue slid against his and your hips swayed against his. He let out a low growl when you brushed against his obvious arousal. The sound made you weak in the knees and you grabbed his upper arms tightly with your body tensing in his arms. 

\- Colour?  
\- Brightly green.  
\- Want to dance more? he asked you with a devilish smile.  
\- Hell no!  
\- My place or yours? he asked hoarsely.  
\- To quote your friend. Mine. It is only upstairs. 

You turned around and walked in front of him out of the bar and in the lobby, you went directly to the elevators. To your relief you were the only two persons in the elevator and when the doors closed you looked at him and smiled with eyes beaming with lust. He took a step closer to you and pressed you hard against the wall and kissed you and you answered the kiss immediately and pressed your body against his. 

\- God, you’re sexy, he panted against your mouth and let one of his hands grab your butt and pressed your hips against his own. 

You only gasped at the feeling and continued kissing him. 

When the elevator reached your floor, you took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

\- We need to get out of here and into my room.  
\- Ok, I think we can do that, he chuckled.  
\- Mmm, then you have to move away from me for a minute.  
\- I don’t want to.  
\- No, but you have to. 

He muttered under his breath and moved away. A look down his body showed that he was as affected by the elevator ride as you were and with a small smile you left the elevator and walked towards your room while you looked for the key card in your bag. You found it and looked triumphant at him. 

\- Let me, he said and took it from you and opened the door to our room. 

You both went into the room and he closed the door and pressed you up against it and attacked your mouth with his and with a moan you answered the kiss, letting your tongue slip into his mouth. Your hands went up his chest and you started to remove his jacket so that you could feel some skin. He let his hands leave your body for a few seconds to let the jacket fall to the floor but his lips never left yours. With shaking hands, you continued your search for naked skin and grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it up and let out a loud moan when you felt the hot skin on his stomach under your fingers. He found the zipper in your dress and with one swift move he pulled it down and let the dress fall in a pool round your feet. When his hands felt your lingerie, his lips left yours for the first time since you entered the room and he took a step back to look at you. 

\- Oh my god, you’re impossibly beautiful and sexy, he said with admiration in his voice.  
\- Thank you, you said with a shy smile.  
\- So how do you want to do this?  
\- Fast and hard, please.  
\- Your wish is my command. 

And with those words he turned and walked the few steps to the bed and sat down on it. He looked and you where you stood by the door and just told you to come to him but slow so that he could admire your body as it was meant to be admired. You whined slightly at the word slow but did as he asked. When you reached him, he hooked his fingers in your panties and pulled them down and let a finger slid through your slit. You had to grab his shoulders at the intense feeling. He bent forwards and let his tongue follow his finger. 

\- I’m not going to last long, you gasped.  
\- You’re not going to have to, he breathed against your stomach. 

He stood up and kissed you and you felt the faint taste of your own juices on his lips and it made you even more aroused. With one hand he grabbed your butt and pressed you against him and the other opened the clasp on your bra and then he pulled it off you. 

\- The rest stays on. 

He turned you both around so that he could lay you down on the bed before he pulled out a couple of condoms from his pocket and quickly got rid of his clothes. He waved at you move up the bed and you did and leaned on your elbows looking at him. He then crawled after letting his hands move from your feet still in the high heels and up your legs in stockings. When his fingertips ran along the top of your stockings on the inside of your thighs you let out a whimper and let your head fall back as you spread your legs making room for him. He didn’t stay long at one part of your body but moved quickly up, just a few quick licks on your breasts, so his lips once again could conquer yours. You grabbed his shoulders and held him tight. 

\- I need you.  
\- I’m here.  
\- Inside me, please, now. 

With a few moves he put on the condom and felt with a couple of fingers that you were as ready as you said and finding that you were he let himself glide into you in one move as he let his tongue imitate the movement into your mouth. You almost came from the feeling of him inside you and just moaned loudly against his mouth. He stayed still for a moment catching his breath but the slowly started to move in and out but picked up speed only after a few trusts and soon he was pounding in and out of you and you felt your orgasm getting closer. 

\- I’m almost there, you panted.  
\- Anytime, I’m right there with you. 

He continued sliding in and out of you and let his hand move down to press on your clit which made you come with a scream and he followed in a few trusts. He collapsed on top of you and kissed you deeply before he slid out and went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and get a towel so that you could clean yourself up a little since he knew that were something you needed, to feel comfortable. Again, probably not the usual one-night stand standard thing to do. 

Laying beside her again he looked at her. 

\- Hi, she said softly.  
\- Hi, he chuckled.  
\- Is it OK to stop now?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- No more games, can we let it be just you and me for a while.  
\- Again, your wish is my command. I’ll be happy to be just us.  
\- Thanks.  
\- But don’t let that fool you that you won’t be paying for that extra drink at the bar. Not right now but you will.  
\- Damn, a girl could hope.  
\- Really? he asked with raised eyebrows?  
\- No, I kind of did it in a spur of the moment but also out of curiosity what you would do, or more correctly make me do.  
\- That will be a surprise for later.  
\- Do you want me to keep this on? she asked looked down her body.  
\- Not if you don’t. 

She took of the shoes but let the garter and stockings stay on. He hummed appreciative and hugged her.

\- So, it turns out that I can’t do this one-night stand thing huh?  
\- Oh, you did a great job, you almost killed me with that dress by the way.  
\- Great, that was my mission but I didn’t plan to make so many other people see me like that and especially not someone I know like David and Lexi.  
\- Sorry about that. They kind of pulled it out of me and their reasons for tagging along seemed logic at the time.  
\- Not only logic, they were correct. I was surprised and honestly pissed at you for a few seconds but realised that they were right.  
\- Pissed, he laughed.  
\- Yes, you made her ask my colour and obviously you made an impression with the importance of answering honestly to that question because I answered without hesitation because I knew it were you asking. That pissed me of for a second and scared me but at the same time it made me safe.  
\- Scared you but made you safe. Please explain. I only speak two languages, non of which is redhead.  
\- Yes, it scared me because of the control I’m obviously OK with giving up to you but made me safe because it was to you.  
\- So pissed, scared and safe? That were your feelings?  
\- Yes.  
\- Come here, he said with a sad smile and pulled her close to his chest.  
\- What?  
\- Happy, loved and safe are the feelings I want you to feel.  
\- I do now.  
\- Good, but you did feel scared tonight. That is not OK.  
\- It wasn’t the scared scared type of scared it was more oh my good I’m really doing this kind of scared and I’m OK with that type of scared.  
\- Is there a dictionary for redhead speak?  
\- Nope, it’s something you need to learn by experience.  
\- Ok, then I’m happy that I hopefully got a lifetime to learn.  
\- Me to.


End file.
